Sing to me, Angel of Nightmares
by SethadoreVGC
Summary: Anya "Sethadore" Selle is a normal everyday 17 year old. Or so she thought? She moves to Detroit after recently discovering some... Horrible abilities... Meeting an intergalactic salesmech and a crazy triple changer disguised as a human. Will she be able to save herself from the pain of murder? Or will it engulf her from within? (BW x OC, SS x OC, Swindle x OC Friendship)
1. Prologue

The nightmares. They won't go away. The fear. It seem to leave my twisted and crazy mind that goes off to wonder in a different world. It was like reliving childhood. The stage when you believe that the sun crashes into the earth and the moon rises from the water. Well, that's what I believed. And that's how I felt like right now.

I grew up in Cambridge, Vermont in New England. But I basically lived there in an orphanage for 15 years. It was a very quiet and nice village to live in. Not many people know about Vermont, but if you do, then you must know that Vermont was pretty famous for it's skiing. And that's what I did every winter while I was there. Skiing. I really loved it. And had taken many awesome lessons in freestyle skiing. I was really good for a kid at the age of 12. I stopped skiing because the orphanage was loosing money and they couldn't pay for anymore skiing. I was pretty upset but quickly got over it.

When I had turned 14 I got a job. Working on a farm near the ski resort town of Stowe. I used to go haying with the owners son who was named Eric. He was around 18 I think. But he was a jerk and soon I started to hate him. If you were to ask me who I hated the most, It would be him. He would start to annoy and occasionally beat me for no freaking reason whatsoever. One night he was drunk and we had to work together. And he raped me. When I got home I told the orphanage keeper what happened and she called the cops. I had heard that he was thrown in jail for 5 years because of rape. I felt really happy when I heard that. Like I said, I hated him.

School was "awesome" too. I was always bullied and pushed around because of how I'm ugly. Everyone says that. Even I say that. There was one girl named Terra, and she was the stupid bitch in my life. The next person who you'd ask that I hate, would be her. I hated her with all my heart. She and her group of sluts would come and piss me off and cause me pain. I guess you could say I never had a happy life.

But it was around this age when I started to get this... ability... I would go to sleep and start having horrible nightmares. And when I would wake up, I would check BBC and notice that whatever happened in my dreams happened to real people. One time I had a dream that a man was bitten by snakes. And the next morning when I woke up, it really happened. That was my first nightmare. Afterwards, the nightmares only got worst and worst. People were getting accidents because of my curse. I didn't want to hurt anybody, but I couldn't do anything about it. I never told anyone about it either.

There was something else about me as well. I had these eyes without pupils and whenever I was feeling a certain emotion, my eyes would become the color of what emotion I was feeling. Like for example, Red was anger, blue was fear, pink was love, dark pink was embarrassment and etc. I had to learn to control my emotions in order to prevent anyone from seeing my strange eyes. Their normal color was brown.

I wasn't a very pretty girl. I had short brown curly but wavy hair. Kinda similar to a super model's. I had pale skin that was very sensitive. I didn't have much of a body. I mean, I had legs like a model but I didn't have a very curvy body. I didn't have big breast either. They were pretty small for a girl. I had high cheekbones, big brown eyes, and a fairly well built body. I was the average looking girl.

I was only 16 when I had decided to go on my own path. So I packed my things and was about to leave, when I heard that I was adopted. A nice couple came to pick me up that day. They had came to visit Vermont for the summer and were looking for a child to adopt. And unluckily, the child was me. Unlike any other person, I never wanted to be adopted. I wanted to live in peaceful small Vermont forever. But that couple had to adopt me and take me to a big city. I had never been a city girl. I was always a country girl. It was just who I was.

With my luck, we were going to Detroit. I didn't want to go to a freaking city. But this couple had to drag me out of my hometown and take me to a big city called Detroit. That was were the Autobots lived. I didn't want to be a part of that path, but my "parents" insisted that I would not encounter a Decepticon. I tried to believe them.

I never thought I would make friends. And I didn't. School there was bad enough as it is. It was HUGE! I had 125 kids in my class. It was so much different. I always sat by myself. It was my boring life. No one had decided to annoy me. Yet. I had also loved to draw. It was my hobby. I mean I drew even in class. It was a very bad addiction. And I couldn't stop. Drawing was my passion. My life. Drawing is love, drawing is life!

My Foster parents were spoiling me. They had heard that I was raped and beaten by a drunken asshole. And they were very rich people. So they tried to treat me nicely. But whatever they did never made me happy. However, one day on my 17th birthday, they had got me a golden yellow, dark purple SUV. Because they knew I loved SUVs, they decided to get me one. I had my driver's license and I was a pretty good driver, so I started to drive it around like it was my baby. I had treated it like a child. I don't know why, but I felt like I should take care of it.

But it was one particular night when I woke up to go to the bathroom and noticed that my car was gone. I looked everywhere, but didn't tell my foster parents. That was a big no no. I couldn't tell them, they would of killed me. I started looking around the yard. But suddenly, I saw my car driving in my driveway. I hid in a nearby bush. I wanted to see who was responsible for stealing my car and returning it. And when it drove into the garage, I waited for the thief to come out.

I had waited for 10 minutes. No one came out. I knew no one could have came in the house. My foster parents (I'll call them my FP), had locked the garage doors to the hallway. No one could of gotten in, and I was close enough to hear glass being broken. There was no sound. I slowly started walking towards the garage. When I jumped in the front of the open garage door I saw that there was no one in the garage. No glass was broke. And there was no one in the car. I had made sure. I opened the car door and looked inside the car.

There was no one. I looked everywhere in the garage and there was no one there. And for some reason, I felt like I was haunted by a ghost of some sorts. To make sure no one had sat on it, I slowly slid my fingers on the drivers seat of the SUV and realized that it hadn't been disturbed in any way. I could of sworn I heard a soft revving of an engine. I figured I was just hearing things. The seat wasn't warm, but cold. I smiled as I laid down on the seats, took off my shoes and slowly slid back into a deep slumber...

Oh and by the way, my name is Seth. Anya "Sethadore" Selle.

(Author's note: Hello everyone! I know, I'm busy with 13 stories, but I will make sure to finish them. I would also like to point out that Anya "Sethadore" Selle is pronounced like this: An-ya "Seth-a-door" Se-l-e. Also Sayvia's name is pronounced like this: Say-vee-a. And Nadis like this: Nay-dis. Okay and also I have a huge writers block with some stories and I can't get off my butt! XD I know, silly way of saying it, but who cares!  
Stay tune for the next chapter! Bye!)


	2. When you hit Someone with a Car

I woke up hearing my FP's car drive off. They were going to be gone for 2 months. I smiled as I looked around. I realized I was in my car. I rolled my eyes as I looked out the front window. I had fallen asleep in my car again. I looked at my garage clock and frowned as the clock read 3:45. I rolled my eyes remembering it was winter vacation.

I grabbed my ipod out of my pocket and put in my earphones. I played the Soul Eater theme. Hey, It's a great anime! I love watching and listening to it. Even Corpse party caught my undying attention. I know! That anime is gorey, but it's so awesome! Yeah… You have a Creepypasta fan right here… Oh well!

After the song was done, I played some Party X Party by Vocaloid 6 and went to the kitchen to grab a drink. I prefer some Sprite, but there was only something called Fanta. My Foster Mother is Serbo-Croatian (my Foster father is half American and half British. But he speaks with no accent), and she buys some drinks when she goes to the Balkans. How she fits it in her suitcase? Don't ask me!

I walked back to my car and smiled as I noticed that I haven't driven it in a while. I got in the front seat, turned on the car and drove off. I proceeded to turn on my music in the car. I had a cable that I could connect my Ipod and car together. The song was Bad End Night by Vocaloid 8. I blasted the music as I began to sing along in English.

_Treading deep, treading deep, treading deep into the woods__  
__Village girl has lost her way on the path she took__  
__Faded letter in hand, and only darkness in her sight__  
__She arrived at a mansion in the dead of night___

_Though eeriness leaked from the manor __  
__No choice but to knock on its rotten door___

_Villager: "Excuse me, is anybody home?"__  
__Butler: "Oh my my, do you have no place to go?__  
__Doll Girl: "You're welcome so!"__  
__Doll Boy: "Our manor's truly wonderful!"__  
__Maid: "How 'bout some tea to ease the cold?"___

_Everyone, from the Lady to the servant__  
__Gathered 'round to give their guest "appraisement"___

_Master: "You know a meeting like is a gift from destiny."__  
__Doll twins: "We shall party! Party!" ___

_"Come on, let us welcome you!" ___

_Doll Boy: "Hurry, hurry!" __  
__Butler: "I'll be sure to pour the wine!"__  
__Maid: "Be merry, be merry! " __  
__Lady: "I'll be sure to give a toast!" __  
__Doll Girl: "Are you ready?" __  
__Mistress: "Are we, indeed?" ___

_"Well, let the show begin!"___

_You shall play the lead role in this crazy night!__  
__We will dress you up with a glass of wine!__  
__You'll be drunk enough before you even know__  
__Won't you take the chance to enjoy it so?___

_Let us sing, let us dance, let it get outta hand__  
__Just forget everything in life too sweet or bland__  
__Let it loose, let it loose till lose our minds!__  
__Hope you fancy this happy night!___

_After the banquet there was darkness__  
__Something was wrong, somehow she felt suspicious__  
__She fell asleep and after which she woke __  
__But for some reason the morning light did not follow ___

_Doll Girl: "Hey, wanna know?"__  
__Doll Boy: "A secret that we kept so…" __  
__Doll Twins: "The clock froze, come and take a look!" ___

_The village girl was scared out of her wits__  
__Saw a secret room, she made a desperate run for it__  
__Tearing through the corridors and opening its heavy door__  
__"JesuS! JesuS!" __  
__Piles of coffins littered the floor!___

_Mistress: "Oh my, oh my." __  
__Master: "So I guess you saw it..." __  
__Doll Boy: "Danger! Danger! __  
__Maid: "Hey don't be too scared, please? " __  
__Doll Girl: "Where are you going?" __  
__Butler: "Where could you flee to, indeed?" ___

_"Wait just a second! __" ___

_You shall play the lead role in this crazy night__  
__Is it going by the script? Is it wrong or right?__  
__What kind of ending to tonight are you gonna choose?__  
__Anything and everything is up to you ___

_Searching hard, searching hard, for a happy ending__  
__But beware if it's wrong, there's no returning__  
__You know, in the coffins the truth may lie__  
__Ah, will it be a bad end night? ___

_Villager: "Oh oh, what could I do now? I just wanna get back home!"__  
__Master/Mistress: "Once all of the curtains fall."__  
__Butler/Maid: "Only then are you allowed."__  
__Villager: "The answer to a happy ending..." __  
__Villager: "Just where could it be hiding?" __  
__Villager: "Searching for a faded bronze key so coldly glinting..." ___

_"...I fooound it." ___

_I shall play the lead role in this crazy night__  
__Smashing up your skulls with a plunge of a knife__  
__I'll be swinging too hard before I even know__  
__Well because I've begun to enjoy this role!___

_Run away! Run away! Make a run for your lives!__  
__Just forget about the play and all of your lines! __  
__Break apart, break apart, we shall lose our minds!__  
__Put a stop to this bad end night!___

_You shall play the lead role in this crazy night__  
__But the cast and stage have gone out of sight__  
__All the acts are done and the show is over__  
__Shall we all leave this world now together? ___

_Let us sing, let us dance, let it get outta hand__  
__Just forget everything in life too sweet or bland__  
__Let it loose, let it loose till lose our minds!__  
__Hope you fancy this bad end night!___

_In a worn down room now consumed by silence__  
__By a unknown shadow an applause was given__  
__"That sure was a good show, what you put on tonight."__  
__And it picked up the letter and began to cry…_

I frowned as the song ended. The next song played, a song called A Glory Demise by Creature Feature. Then more and more songs played. And finally the song of which I was waiting for pla-

BUMP!

I hit something. Or someone. I had completely lost track of my driving when my favorite song called "Next Contestant" by Nickelback . I looked around and saw that there was no one to witness my accident. I got out of my car to see what I hit. To my horror, it was a person… To be more specific, a man. He groaned as he tried to get up. I put my hands to my mouth as I gasped in horror.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! My music was loud and I lost track of driving! I am so so sorry! Are you alright?" I exclaimed nervously. I kneeled down and offered him a hand to take. He lifted his head to look at me. I was surprised when I saw red eyes look at me strangely but angry. I nervously smiled as he glared at me.

"I need no assistance." He explained, he had this thick German accent. I raised an eyebrow as I saw his side was bleeding. I knew I responsible and done for. I frowned as my eyebrows knitted themselves together.

"You need medical attention! Please, I can help you!" I said begging this man not to be stupid. He glared at me before answering me:

"Alright. But **jou** must help me. I won't allow other humans to touch me." He explained. I nervously laughed. He was asking me to bring him back to my house and patch him back together. He was insane! But he was bleeding on the road. And in the snow… And I was responsible. It was a good idea. He probably wants me to help him out instead of doctors. He wants me to help him because I hurt him. Nice plan.

"Alright. Get in the car." I ordered. He gave me a glare before going so. I jumped in and started driving back to my house. The song "Drive by" was playing by Train. I liked this song. I started to hum the lyrics.

The mysterious man stared at me in a are-you-a-baby-or-not way. I smiled as I drove faster.

"I never got your name. What is it?" I asked after seeing the confused expression on his face. He sighed.

"Bli-ake." He said. I didn't really buy it but what the hell right? I looked at him wanting a full name. He huffed.

"Blake "Blitzwing" White." I laughed at when he said "Blitzwing". To tell the truth, the name was cool.

"Vhat!" he yelled. I smiled slyly.

"Blitzwing is a cool name." I said. He looked at me confused, but shook it off. We made a stop as I pulled into the garage and turned off the ignition.

"Vhat is jour name?" he asked normally. I sighed.

"Anya "Sethadore" Selle. But call me Seth. I hate the name Anya. Don't call me that." I explained. He seemed to have an amused look plastered on his face.

"Oh sure, _Anya_." He said with amusement. My eye twitched. I really didn't need bullshit right now.

I ran inside the house and to my room to get my first-aid kit. I grabbed it from my shelf and ran back downstairs to the garage. Blake was still there.

"Alright. Please get out of my car so I can wash off the blood." He obeyed as I set the first-aid kit on the floor and opened the box. Blake looked at the random things inside it. I grabbed some cloth tape, alcohol and tape. I pulled up his shirt to his side and looked at him awkwardly. I grabbed the alcohol and slowly started to pour a little on.

"Ahhhhh!" he hissed. I stopped and looked at him. I think I had poured a little too much on.

"Um… Sorry." I said nervously as I grabbed some cotton patches and pressed them against the wound. He hissed some more before finally stopping.

"Keep presser on it. Then I'll wrap you up!" I said smiling. I looked at me before grabbing the cotton and pressing on the wound.

After around five minutes I slowly let him take his hand away from the wound. I removed the cotton from his side and started wrapping the cloth tape around his waist. He looked at how my hands worked their way around him. It was weird. I was helping a stranger, but it felt nice to help someone. I guess it was just another strange part about me.

"Thank jou." He said when I finally finished. I smiled as I nodded. Now I could get a better view of him. He was wearing a blonde looking suit and pants with a purple tie. He had black combat boots on and a purple scarf. His right eye was red while his left was covered with a red monocle. His hair was straight and had a long bang that went slightly over his right eye, it was also a big icy blue highlight. His hair was a dirty blonde color. He was very handsome and cute. I would blush right now, but I couldn't let him see my eyes.

"Your welcome…" I said smiling like I was a schoolgirl. I could see he was checking me out as well. I wasn't that impressive looking. I had long bands that covered my eye (no wonder why I hit him). I wore a grey crop-top that had the word "Hate" on it, with no shirt under it. I wore short jean-shorts that were at the border between my butt and legs. I didn't realize I was wearing something this sexy. Usually I would only wear something like this inside and not in public. And I completely forgot it was winter… I felt a little too exposed.

He noticed my nervousness. And what he did next was shocking. He just spun around rapidly once and when he stopped, I saw that his features had changed. His hair was more wavy and randomly sticking out. But his eyes were red with a small pupil. It looked like he was insane. His skin was slightly darker than the other face. His hair was still blonde but he had bangs over his eyes. I could still slightly see them. And his highlight was black. He was smiling a sharp toothy grin. His eyes were trailing all over my body.

"Oooooh!~ She's so pretty! I could just hug and kiss jou like a big teddy bear!" he said with hysterical laughter following. I was freaked out at this point. This man was truly crazy.

"Thanks…?" I said as my emotions went haywire and my eyes turned pink. I was blushing, and Blake saw everything. He smiled as I blushed so hard that my cheeks became hot. He touched my face and grinned as he lifted my bangs quickly. My heart sunk as my eyes turned light grey. He became shocked as he rapidly turned around again and his normal face was reveled.

"Vho are jou?" that question struck my mind like a bat and a baseball…


	3. Ch 2: The new roommate

Do you know the feeling when you read a great book but the ending is sad and you start crying? Well, that's how I felt like now. Like I would just die right there. Blake saw my eyes. Yes they turned grey before _his_ eyes. And I'm freaking stupid. I couldn't tell him the truth. He would think I'm crazy. So I decided to lie. Slightly.

"I'm a 17 year old girl with no life other than painting, drawing and video making. I'm a nobody." Good job Anya! You get a cookie! He blinked. Then smiled.

"I don't zhink a "nobody" would have eyes zhat change color. Am I right?" he asked in a strangely, and out of the topic, lustful tone. Holy shit his voice. I felt like I could have an orgasm by just listening to him. But I hid my nervousness as best as I could.

"Look here, I am just an High School artist trying to adjust to a new life. And my "eyes" are just some stupid things that are weird and dumb and encourage people to make fun of me. But you think that's weird? I draw scary horror bloody pictures dumbass!" I yelled. My eyes widened in horror. Oh fuck. Don't tell me I just spoke to him in that tone of voice...

"Jou better vatch jour tone, human!" he yelled switching to his Hotheaded face. Wait! Human? Then... What is he?

I nodded. He looked down at me with a scowl. I could of sworn he looked like he was pondering on the thought. I sighed. This day couldn't have gotten worst.

"Okay..." I said breaking the tension.

"Good. Now I vould like it if jou showed me vhere I vould be 'Sleeping'." He said. I nodded. What the hell? You don't just ask a girl where you would be sleeping! And he is NOT staying here! That is beyond rude! Oh well. The dude is probably crazy! I sighed.

"What?" I said slightly dumbfounded.

You have no idea what I've gone through Mr. Blake. I've been beaten, bullied, raped and broken in half. No normal girl witnesses all those horrible things… How can anyone stand being next to me even? I'm a freak who dreams about people's deaths… It's not fair.

"I vant to stay here vith jou because I'm stuck in zhis human form." I looked at him. What?

"What?" I said dumbfounded.

"I am a Decepticon. One of the giant robots that came here to earth." He explained. I nodded. He is crazy. "Vould jou like me to prove it?" he asked. I nodded. He is DEFINETLY crazy…

But then suddenly out of his hands came Ice. Wait, ICE! I looked at his face. He wore a smile and was looking at me. I was shocked beyond belief. He was making ice from his hands… That's impossible! Then he took the ice away from his hand. It melted away. But there was no water.

"Now, I am to stay here vith jou until I can turn back into my Cybertronian form. Until then—" Then he spun around to his Random Crazy face. "—I'm all yours until zhen…~" he said lustfully. Was he flirting with me?! That pervert!

"Wait. Fuck no! I just met you dumbass. How am I supposed to trust you!" I yelled. He was really asking me this? Then he must be a Decepticon. He suddenly switched back to the calm face.

"Anya… Jou vill help me. Like it or not, but jou vill help me. I vill stay vith jou until I can find some vay of getting my old body back." He said looking at me dead seriously. I swallowed. He did look scary like that. Then he switched back to the crazy one. "-And we'll be beat friends! Ve can have tea parties and ooh! I know ve could-"

"Fuck no! I am NOT having a tea party or anything with you! Plus we are not 'friends'!" I yelled as anger washed over me. My eyes turned red. I mean angry red. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He had a death grip on me. My eyes immediately turned Dark blue. I was scared. Very scared. He pushed me down to kneel. He was strong but I tried my best to stop him.

"Jou vill treat me vith respect, human! For as of now you are my slave..." He said angrily. I gritted my teeth still holding his wrists. Keeping him from pulling me down.

"NEVER!" I yelled as my eyes became all red. My face was filled with anger. Pure anger as I pushed him away with all my strength. He fell back. I jumped on him and started to choke him. But he was too strong and he pushed me off. He grabbed my wrists again and he was on top of me. By the end of all this, he was above me holding my wrists down and was centimeters away from my face.

(Flashback)

"_Hey Seth!" called Eric out to me, "Need your help!" he said drunk. I walked towards him and followed him into the corn field. _

…

"_Come on Seth!" yelled Eric holding me down as he unzipped his pants. "Enjoy yourself!"_

"_LET ME GO!" I screamed._

_(_End of Flashback)

I laid there remembering that horrible moment in my life. This position we were in reminded me so much of the time when Eric... Blake just glared at me with no emotion. I relax as I began to cry. But quickly remembered Blake was there and I whipped my tears away and slowly pushed him off me. He accepted this and got off me.

"Thank you..." I said still whipping my tears away. I sighed "For getting off me..."

The face switched to calm as I stood up and walked up to the car.

"Vhat's vrong?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly. He smirked then looked at me with a glare. I could only glare back.

"Alright!" he said giving up. I only frowned some more.

"Yeah... Don't need to know…" I said glaring. Maybe I was being a too harsh on the guy. I mean I was just witnessing something I never wanted to witness again! Nah, I wasn't. He chuckled. Oh god! That sexy chuckle it turned me on again!

"I von't try to rape jou, Seth…" he joked switching to mister Random. I smiled.

"Thank you…" I said joking back but the frown still remained on my face. "Maybe you can stay… I mean, I almost choked you…" I said. I was going to die right there. I couldn't don this! Especially with my- Oh right they are gone.

"Alright." He said. I nodded as I took his hand, tightly, and lead him inside the house to my room. I slightly looked back to see him smirking. As soon as we reached my bedroom, I let his hand go. My room wasn't too much. There was a queen size bed, a large desk for painting, a desk lamp, a closet in the corner, a door that lead to my own private bathroom and hardwood floors.

He nodded in approval, looking at the walls. He saw all the paintings I had painted on the wall. They were all paintings of forests, hills, lakes and clouds. How I remember Vermont to look like. His face was full of wonder and curiosity. "It's very beautiful, Seth…" he said in curiosity. I looked away. Blushing. He liked my art? Well that's new…

"Thank you… It means a lot to me… Because when I was young I lived in a state where it was covered in green hills and I think that they are beautiful…" I explained. "Not that you really care..."

He looked at me with disbelief but soon dropped the topic. I will not open up to some random guy. Especially if the guy is a Decepticon.

"Someday, vhen I get my old body back, I vill make jou regret talking to me like zhat." He said switching to the angry face. My eyes turned to meet his.

"Fuck you!" I whispered to myself. He smirked, signaling he heard the harsh comment, switching back to his random face.

"I know jou vant tooooooooooo!~" He said mischievously. I suddenly realized that I had only one bed. And I wasn't about to go and share my bed with a Decepticon. That was a big No, No! I don't ever want to go anywhere near that again…

"Vhat's vrong?" asked Blake switching to his calm face. I looked at him and then away from him in shame. He looked... Concerned? What?! He was a DECEPTICON! A cruel destructive Decepticon. I didn't dare look at him.

"Seth, I know jour sad about something." He told me soothingly. I looked at him blankly, hiding my fear and sadness.

"Nothing." I said blankly as I walked a few steps in front of him. I never wanted to remember that horrible time of my life. I was raped. I didn't want to open up to anyone! His face wore a look of curiosity and suspicious. I was NOT telling him my backround story. His expression was angry and suspicious. But it went away with a shake of the head.

"I do not think we should talk about my life story, Blake." I said blankly. Hiding my emotions. Which were going haywire.

"My name is actually Blitzwing." He sighed frowning. I looked at him and a small unnoticeable smile appeared on my face.

"Blitzwing is a much nicer name than Blake." I said. He looked at my face. His frown turned to a smile as he pulled me close to him. Our faces were only centimeters away from each other. Our eyes were locked. We stayed like that for what seemed like eternity until I pushed him away softly. That was weird... But it felt... Nice...

"I have a request… May I do zhis every night?" he asked. I knew he ment about our eyes locking. I guess it was okay... As long as he didn't do anything...

"I guess so…" I said nervously. He smiled. Then I remembered about where he would sleep. I walked over to a wall. I lightly pushed the wall and a door opened. Behind that door was another room, it was very small and only had one small ceiling window. It also had a bunch of my books and stuff. On the floor was a sleeping mattress.

"Well, this is it…" I said nervously. "You'll be sleeping here… No one knows about this room, I found out about it a month ago. It seems that my Foster Parents don't know anything about this." I explained. Blitzwing smiled.

"It's perfect." He said. I smiled knowing he was satisfied. Then he switched back to the Random face "But I still vant to look at jour eyes!" he exclaimed. I sighed.

It was going to be a long winter vacation…


	4. Ch 3: Singing does not lie

I woke up at 5:30 in the morning. Now, I'm not a morning person, so this was kinda weird. But I couldn't go back to bed. And I noticed that the wall to my secret room was slightly open. I peaked inside to see Blitzwing sleeping like a cat. He had a peaceful look on his face. I smiled at little and walked to my laptop.

I checked my Deviantart, Fanfiction, Instagram, Facebook, Tumbleh (yeah I call it that) and Youtube account. I didn't get many new messages. I'm really thankful for all the people who like my drawings. But some... Are a little mean... And they say all these bad things about my art. When others say that I'm a great artist.

I smiled as I noticed someone defending my art from someone who was being a dick about it. I watched some Youtube Poop and I decided to do an update vid. I just said some excuses about not being able to post any videos yet. I mentioned I had a "friend" who was staying with me because his parents died. Of course, that wasn't the real case.

Blitzwing forced me to make him stay. I think it's because he can't go back to the Decepticon leader Megatron looking like a human. It would be "disgraceful". I remembered a Skillet song. And typed in "Nightcore – Hero (by Skillet)" and played the first option, singing along:

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)_

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

[Chorus:]  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

[Chorus]

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

[Chorus]

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time!

I sang as my eyes turned rainbow from excitement and singing. It was my only escape (Along with drawing). Escaping from the world and the cruel and evil people around me. Every time I sang I felt somewhat happier and It gives me a weird sense of security. It is weird.

"Not bad!" said a high pitched male German voice. Blitzwing. Or Random. Blitzwing had told me yesterday that his three faces had names. The calm one was Icy, The angry one was Hothead and the crazy one was Random.

"Oh um... Hi..." I said nervously. My back was turned towards him and I was looking at the screen. I nervously laughed as I walked forwards, hearing the Decepticon's footsteps approaching. I suddenly felt arms wrap around me and breathing in my ear.

"Hello Seth..." he said in a husky tone. It was soft and rough at the same time. I couldn't explain it. I could hear his heavy breathing in my ear. Until he put his head on my right shoulder. I was shocked to see Random looking at me with those big eyes. He had put a very adorable face on. And his eyes were locked onto mine.

"Can you... Um... Please remove your hands...?" I asked nervously. He smiled genuinely as he followed the order. "Stay here. I'm gonna go get something to eat..." I said as I slowly walked out of the room.

She seems interesting... I don't know why I held her like that but it was too tempting. And she didn't hit me or do anything physical. I'm surprised with what Random did, but I liked it too for some reason. This girl was different in a strange and mysterious way. She was just something humans call a nut. Waiting to be cracked open and removed of it's nuts inside. But her shell is very thick. She refuses to talk. I'll leave her be about it.

For now.

As soon as she walked out Random took control and he walked towards a bookshelf (I think that's what the humans call it) and started looking through the notebooks. Perhaps looking for something good. Until I took control.

"No Random! I don't zhink ve should look through her stuff! It's a bad idea..." I said. Random took control again and rolled his... eyes? Oh ja! 'Eyes'.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Icy! Vhere is jour sense of adventure!?" asked Random. Oh frag... I can't stop him now. He had already pulled out a notebook and opened it.

I was amazed with the contents.

There were drawings of people in an 'anime' (I believe that's what it's called) style. It was very neat. I knew Seth must have drawn this. She was very good at drawing! I flipped through the notebook. At this point I had taken control. Until I noticed the drawings became more... Bloody? Some drawings were littered with bloody pictures and people killing each other. I was, to tell the truth, shocked. She drew all these horrible things. I could see all the time she put into these drawings. She was good. But it was sad that someone with such talents (even for a human) could draw sad and awful topics.

"What are you doing!?" I heard Seth yell from behind me. I turned around still holding the notebook. Her eyes widened in fear as they turned blue. She put down the food on her desk and ran to me quickly, swiped the book from my ser- hands and closed it as she hid it behind her back.

I stared at her dumbfounded.

"Sorry. Random was looking through it. Zhen I saw how nicely jou draw. Jou've got talent." I complimented. Though I do not think she got the compliment. She shook her head in disapproval.

"I don't care! Don't look through my notebooks..." she begged. I secretly smiled. She was begging? I decided to make this harder.

"Get on your knees and beg!" I said smirking. She growled.

"What?!" she yelled until I pushed her down.

"Beg." I said smirking. She glared at me before starting:

"Shall I beg?

Or shall I flee?

I wish you do what I ask of you,

I beg you to release me from your eyes.

They haunt me...

So do you.

I beg you to release me from your soul.

And leave me be.

Please. I beg of you..." she sang in a strangely dramatic tone. She didn't speak like she did. This tone felt... Poetic...

"I am not here to harm jou.

Sing... I vish to hear you...

I vish jou to do what I ask of jou.

I beg you to remove your eyes from mine!

They haunt me.

Please stop staring!

I beg jou to let our hate be and not vish for us to be hurt.

For nothing helps.

So I beg of jou..." I sang to her back. I was shock with my own voice, it sounded... Beautiful. I never sang before. Only Random did, but in a pretty bad way. She looked at me shockingly before we both continued in sync:

"...So I beg of you..."

"I..." she said

"Jou..." I said

"Belong to..." We both said

"...Me." I said. She grew quiet for a moment. I waited for her to response.

"...You." she said at last.

I think these words and this behavior was triggered by this Poem or song. It would only be logical if she acted like this because of... Our Song.

"I belong to no one, Blitzwing..." she said in her normal rough and, might I add, grumpy tone. "...What I said in this poem was just poetry. It doesn't show true thoughts and emotions..." This was a lie.

It was obvious she didn't like to open up to people. But to hide her emotions and thoughts from society was a bad idea. Even us Cybertronains have to open up to others and tell them how we feel and what our thoughts are. Seth hiding her emotions like that was (for a lack of a better word) daft.

Why, might you ask, am I saying this. Think about it! It makes sense.

"...And the world around me fell away...

You do not want to hear,

The secrets that I bear..." she sang finishing.

Her voice... It was... Beautiful. It was like an 'angel's' sigh. She fragging knew how to sing! Random could not match her voice in any way. Her voice was like an angel.

Yet it surprised me. Surprised me in a way I never thought possible. For such beauty in a song and a sad character singing, makes me wonder, why? And how?

I could do nothing but stare at her brown eyes. Those brown orbs reflecting darkness and pain within. They reminded me of... Well... Me... Her eyes could change color. Why? How? Such questions for such a strange and interesting person.

"Are you done staring?" she asked, snapping me out of my trance. I nodded as I looked away. She walked to her desk and grabbed the tray full of food. She placed it on a small table and brought two chairs for us to sit. Seth placed, what humans call, a plate in front of both of us and she sat down. She looked at me waiting for me to join her. I followed hesitantly as I sat down across from her. Upon noticing me sit, she began to eat. I followed.

"I grabbed as much as I could... I don't know what you would like since you never eaten human food. So I grabbed everything I could for you to try.." she said normally. Without any emotion whatsoever. I nodded as I began to try new things...


End file.
